A multiroll roll stand can comprise a plurality of axially shiftable working rolls, structural members of which are guided slidably axially in one of a plurality of guide members, these guide members being slidable vertically along a cylinder block having at least one balancing hydraulic cylinder for controlledly balancing and bending the working rolls, and wherein the guide members are associated with similar axially shifting hydraulic cylinders for sliding the working rolls axially
Roll stands constructed with a plurality of slidable working and/or intermediate rolls (i.e. rolls between the working rolls and backing rolls) have been provided, for example, to be able to shift wear regions by sliding the working rolls, to provide favorable initial positions for roller bending, and particularly however, in order to be able according to the principle of "bottle rolls" by sliding of two noncylindrical rolls with complementarily shaped surfaces relative to each other to alter the resulting amount of bulging and, therefore, the shape of the nip or rolling-gap profile between the rolls (see German patent DE-PS No. 30 38 865).
Since there is in general the need for additional control of the shape of the opening between the rolls, a roll stand is desired which also allows generation of desired bending moments, i.e. the intentional application of bending moments to the working rolls.
In practice it has been found that the organization of the required elements for this task creates difficulties. Thus, for example, powerful hydraulic cylinders are required for both shifting of the working rolls and also particularly for balancing of the upper backing roll to permit the desired shifting and generation of the bending moments.
When high operating force is necessary in operation of these hydraulic cylinders, they must be of a corresponding large diameter and then can take up excessive amounts of space.
Particularly in the choice of sliding supports for the backing rolls and also in the choice of their sliding supporting bearing members considerations regarding the lubricating oil inlet and outlet fittings involve substantial space requirements. Under these conditions it has been found in the past to be necessary for the shifting of the working rolls to put the hydraulic cylinders and those for sliding the supporting rolls outside of the stand.
This means not only that additional space is required, but that the roll drive is complicated, and also relatively critical roll changing is impeded by such additional cylinder structures, especially in a more or less stationary structure of these cylinders where it is necessary to loosen the connection to the rolls and/or the roller supporting members for roll changing